


Banana shoot

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, aokuro 69 min challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko needs to stretch and Aomine should thank Momoi and her bad skills in cooking. (written for the AoKuro 69 min challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana shoot

**Author's Note:**

> There's no grammar check for reasons. But this time I'm quite sure it's a good thing without checking (I'm too sleepy but I wanted to post it this evening not matter what).
> 
> Written for the AoKuro 69 min challenge on Twitter. Prompt: Banana Shoot.

“Aomine-kun.”

“What?”

“It hurts.”

Aomine and Kuroko were the only ones left in the gym. Kuroko was sitting on the floor with crossed legs while Aomine was pressing both on his knees and back.

“It’s your fault, Tetsu. You drank Satsuki’s beverage.”

“I thought it was like the others…”

Kuroko couldn’t imagine that, three days from the match against the Jabberwock, Momoi decided to give him extra energy by preparing a drink herself. Kuroko liked Momoi but her cooking skills were the same as the coach, meaning that he would have preferred trying to teach Japanese Literature to Kagami than eating something prepared by her.

When he passed out in the middle of the training the last thing he remembered was the horrified squeak Kise made, then he woke up with Kagetora-san watching over him and being worried both for his health and because he was late to reach the American team in Roppongi.

“Satsuki is trouble sometimes. Now you have to stretch more because your body stiffened.”

Aomine pressed a bit more on Kuroko’s legs and Kuroko bit his lips to suffocate a moan of pain.

“You could have gone home. Kise was willing to help.”

“Kise is too soft.”

Kuroko felt like he was on the verge of breaking. His joints were hurting so much he was afraid he couldn’t stretch his legs anymore.

As Aomine released the grip on him he let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, lie down.”

Kuroko was quite sure that Aomine was enjoying that torture. Usually it was Kise or Takao -when Kise managed to wade into Kagami and Aomine, ready to test each other’s resistance- who helped him stretching and they weren’t as rude as Aomine.

Aomine grasped his calf bending the leg on his chest.

“Tetsu, you weren’t this flexible during Middle School, you know?”

“You say?”

Kuroko felt him pressing the leg against the chest with more strength.

“Definitely.” Aomine smirked at him. “Are you giving up?”

“No thank you.”

Kuroko had Aomine almost laying on his whole body just to stretch his muscles. He stared into his eyes taking a long deep breath.

“Do you want me to make a banana shoot?”

“Yes please.”

That was unexpected. Aomine was quite sure that Kuroko would have punched him in some delicate spot so it took him a while to realize the situation.

“What a pity the gym is–“

“Closed. I closed it before.”

“So you were waiting for this.”

“Well, we never did it in the lockers.”

“…we are in the gym.”

“The lockers.”

Kuroko Tetsuya was incredible. When Aomine was almost sure he was ready to every part of him, he managed to surprise him again. Behind his blank expression his stare was self-confident.

“So, the lockers.”

 

 

The third locker from the left was creaking and Aomine was glad they were alone because at that point he wouldn’t have been able to stop even if he had to. His legs felt languid because of the training but the adrenaline was allowing him to use all the energies left.

Kuroko was murmuring his name into his ear at every thrust he made into his body and Aomine thought his whole brain was going to burst. All the blood and heat were rushing up and down inside him from the face to the crotch. Tetsu’s body was clinging too much on his erection and his fingers were carving on his back.

“You are… tight.”

Aomine gasped and with a stronger thrust penetrated Kuroko completely. The lockers trembled and he stopped, enjoying Kuroko’s voice broken by pleasure murmuring on his lips.

“Daiki…”

They kissed. Aomine’s tongue was slimy and Kuroko turned his head.

“Can’t breathe.”

Aomine thrusted again and smiled. It was quite a face what Kuroko was making, a surprisingly luxurious one for someone who always wore a poker face. With his eyes he devoured greedily that view, Kuroko’s flushing face, his watery eyes and open mouth.

Aomine wanted to spend all the evening delighting in having sex with Kuroko but he was already at his limit. His mind shouted a curse against the Americans, the training and the match.

He came with a growl and the pleasure run fast through his body, rushing away and leaving only sweat and weariness. Going out from Kuroko’s body was both a relief and a pity.

Kuroko kissed him on the cheek and the rational part left on Aomine made him realize he didn’t even notice when his boyfriend came, as he was so involved into the act. Aomine sat on the floor and let his body wilting against the lockers.

“I’m not doing the banana shoot after a training anymore.”

As Kuroko sat next to him, he leaned the head on his chest.

“I enjoyed it.” Kuroko said while touching his hair.

“You weren’t the one doing all the work.”

“That’s why I enjoyed it.”

Aomine clearly heard him chuckling.

“Then, Aomine-kun, why don’t you let me topping you next time?”

“…Tetsu, you are too weak to perform the banana shoot–ouch!”

Kuroko pulled his right hear. “But you can still ride me.”

“Okay, next time.”

“But after the match against the Jabberwock. Tomorrow coach will scold us.”

“Heh? How?”

Aomine thought Kuroko was just pulling a prank on him until the next day, when he barely managed to enter the gym before a flying kick made him lie down.

“Here it is another idiot who trains hour after hour!!!” Riko’s scream pierced his ears. “If you hurt your legs I’m gonna hurt your head!!!”

Aomine stood up and met Kuroko’s eyes – by the way, what was that red sign on his cheek?

They silently agreed with a slight nod of their heads.

_ “Alright. After the match.” _

**Author's Note:**

> How to get better with porn? Write more porn. I think I'll write a porn sequel using another nsfw prompt from the challenge. The more I write the more I have these crazy ideas.


End file.
